Perfume-shroom
Perfume-shroom is a mushroom and the third plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and a plant exclusive to the aforementioned world. It is an instant-use plant, which when used will enchant all dinosaurs in a lane and make them fight on the player's side until they leave the lawn. For more detailed information about dinosaurs and their gameplay effects when charmed, see the Dinosaur article. Audio Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Sluggish Perfume-shrooms enchant dinosaurs and charm them into working against the zombies. Usage: affects all dinosaurs in a lane Perfume-shrooms emit a pure, concentrated mist of aerosolized love. Strategies While dinosaurs can be devastating when employed by the player, Perfume-shroom's long recharge time as well as the dinosaurs' limited time on the lawn mean that Perfume-shroom will usually be more useful for defending the lane against dangerous dinosaurs instead of fighting zombies. Pterodactyls should be the most heavily prioritized dinosaurs for Perfume-shroom usage, as the backward zombies will prove to be much more dangerous than others. When dealing with raptors, it is best that Perfume-shroom is used as it walks over the second or third column from the right. By doing this, the raptor can kick away any incoming zombies very easily. Using Perfume-shroom when the raptors are far away from the right means that Primal Peashooter's knockback would give the zombies a slim chance of actually reaching the raptor, thus wasting the charmed effect. Imitating Perfume-shroom will also help remedy the slow recharge problem and allow it to be used more liberally. Alternatively, using the Instant Recharge upgrade can also let the player use Perfume-shroom in a pinch, especially if 2 dangerous dinosaurs appear at once. Gallery JMPart2TrailerPPlants.png|Two Perfume-shrooms in the trailer with other plants Perfume-shroom Almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Perfume-shroom Almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Perfume-s seed packet.png|Seed packet Perfume-shroom Jurassic Marsh Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost I Perfume-s seed packet.png|Imitated seed packet ATLASES PLANTPERFUMESHROOM 1536 00 PTX.png|Perfume-shroom's sprites and assets 87) Pefume-shroom.png|HD Perfume-shroom Perfume-shroom_Costume_1_HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its primary costume Perfume-shroom Costume 2 HD.png|HD Perfume-shroom with its secondary costume Perfume-shroom unlocked.png|Perfume-shroom unlocked lane of love.png|A perfumed lane Getting Perfume-shroom's First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume via Piñata Party Getting Perfume-shroom's Second Costume.jpg|Getting its second costume via Mystery Gift Box poor perfumey.png|"The Perfume-shroom cannot be used on this level." Is Perfumeshroom charming you too.jpg-large.jpg|Perfume-shroom, along with Primal Peashooter and Primal Wall-nut. P-s_onmap.png|Perfume-shroom on the map Untitled655565.png|A part of idling animation JM8_2nd_flag_EP2.png|Perfume-shroom after emitting mist Trivia *It is the third new mushroom introduced in the sequel, the others being Toadstool, Spore-shroom and Shadow-shroom. *Perfume-shroom is not allowed in Modern Day - Day 12 but there are dinosaurs in it. *Although Perfume-shroom disappears quickly, it is only possible to plant again on the same tile after the mist fades away. *It is the only instant-use mushroom in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and the third instant-use mushroom in the entire series, the others are Doom-shroom and Ice-shroom. *It is the only plant introduced in Jurassic Marsh that does not have "Primal" in its name. *Perfume-shroom holds the record for being the plant with the shortest Almanac entry, at ten words. Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Mushrooms Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:World-exclusive plants